Bond, Jane Bond
by tinylionsteps
Summary: Secret Agent Jane Rizzoli. Codename: Jane Bond. Code number: 226. Jane is comfortable with lying about her identity and isolating herself in order to dedicate her life to destroying morally corrupt men. That is until she meets Maura Isles, a beautiful socialite who feels unfulfilled and as if she doesn't belong. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't even know where this came from, but Jane would make a good Bond don't you think? Hope you enjoy! If you'd like me to continue, reviews would be much appreciated.  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or the James Bond series. These are just my ideas and words.

The air was thick with cloying heat and a lingering fog of cigar smoke. Despite the hazy cloud emitted from the cigars, the lights were bright and yellow tinged. The bulbs were enveloped in large circular chandelier frames that had an art deco edge, they were both curious and unappealing at the same time. Jane leaned back against the marble-top bar and flippantly observed the juvenile drunk behavior of the socialites and businessmen scattered amongst the room. In a sober state their riches and grand display's were something to be seen, however after a few too many cocktails they had become far less impressive and their presence had dwindled down to that which would be seen in any old dirty bar.

Jane wasn't born from this lifestyle, yet found of late that a significantly greater portion of her time was spent amongst these people. She had learned to fit in, to blend seamlessly into the crowd. In their eyes, she was one of them, however unaware they were that she had been hired to be there. She was an intelligence officer in the Secret Intelligence Service; Jane Rizzoli, codename Jane Bond, code number 226. She had been specifically picked for this job for two reasons, firstly she was incredibly beautiful with long dark curls that cascaded delicately down her back, a lean, thin frame and deeply intoxicating eyes almost as richly brown as her hair. It wouldn't be hard, with looks like that, to fool people into believing she was the wife of an entrepreneur or the daughter of a model and a businessman. Secondly, as a woman she was unassuming. Who would suspect that of all in the room she would be the one to be a secret agent?

She pushed past a handful of rowdy gentlemen who tried to catch her attention and made her way over towards the heart of the casino. Men were chuffing through roulette and poker, their women placed loyally at their side. Jane forced a smile and successfully managed not to roll her eyes at the naive doting wives, girlfriends and mistresses who to Jane seemed almost more pathetic than the men they were with.  
She straightened her floor-length, rippling black velvet dress and sat at the only empty spot at a blackjack table. The man across from her, Monsieur Dean, was her target for tonight. He too had once been an intelligence officer in Italy, however he had crossed the government by becoming a double-agent and selling political and economical secrets to the Russians. After spending two years in federal prison, he had been successful in appeal. A lack of substantial evidence set him free. He had spent the last five years dealing in underground drug rinks and brothels, supported by his personal ties to Russian mobsters. Jane knew his act, all his tricks and his way. She had spent months studying him and now here they were, sitting across from one another in a French casino. She was there to beat him, to publicly disgrace him in front of clients and potential investors. Blackjack was **her** game.

He smiled at her, the corners of his lips upturning so grotesquely that it was hard for Jane not to look away. The woman to his left glared at Jane, obviously intimidated by her appearance and astonishing confidence. Monsieur Dean had already made over a million within the past hour, he played well but with arrogance. His poker face was sly and easy enough for Jane to read, she soon knew what every slight facial twitch meant for his game. She played with coolness, face deadpan bar a slight flicker of devilish excitement within her eyes whenever the game was called in her favor. It didn't take her long to surpass Monsieur Dean and garner three million. She had won. Surprisingly to Jane, Monsieur Dean did not take to losing as she would have expected. Yes, he had clearly been embarrassed but rather then turning cold or fleeing, he abandoned his henchmen and the woman at his side to introduce himself to Jane. He found himself fascinated by her, she was truly an enigma. A woman who could play as a man.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle, congratulations on a fine game. Gabriel Dean, pleased to make the acquaintance of someone with skills even more honed that my own." His voice was throaty from years of cigar smoking and alcohol abuse, and as he took Jane's hand and bowed slightly, she noted the strain on his face from an apparently dormant back injury. He smiled sickly as she instinctively pulled her hand away from his to release his grasp.

"Bond, Jane Bond" she nodded a polite response.

"Well Jane Bond, I wonder if by chance you would be interested in accompanying me to a gathering at Le Simeon's villa later this evening? I'm certain that many there would be just as impressed as I with your blackjack talent."

"Thank you for the offer, Monsieur" she exaggeratedly fluttered her eyelashes "However, I am unable. Perhaps I shall see you soon though. I often dwell in casino's waiting to make my mark on unsuspecting players"

"And tonight I joined them. I see, Mademoiselle Bond. Have a good evening, I certainly do hope I will have the pleasure of seeing you again one day soon". He kissed her hand, his lips were stone dry against her skin. She hated having to pretend to flirt with men such as him, it took all of her effort not to gag at his touch.

She watched as he turned away from her and left the room, his henchmen and woman following close behind. She had succeeded in embarrassing him and in removing him from the casino. She felt safe in the knowledge that at least for tonight, none of the other morally corrupt souls within the building would risk investing or partnering with him. He had been beaten in his self-proclaimed best game after all, and by a woman no less. She knew that information would travel fast amongst the gossipy whispers of the bored surrounding women to their husbands who would then share it with other businessmen they associated with. It would be a fast intensifying ripple effect which would significantly damage Gabriel Dean's reputation. She wondered how Le Simeon would react when he found out, Jane guessed that he would not be impressed to be hosting a loser within his house.

She smiled to herself, feeling satisfied in completing her task. There were still of course many more corrupt men for her to deal with, many much worse than Dean, however she felt they could wait until tomorrow. Tonight she would have a small dose of freedom. She sauntered back over the bar, decided on having a martini before departing the casino in search of somewhere more her style. Dozens of eyes followed her as she made her way over, assessing the beautiful strange girl who nobody knew.

"Dry martini on the rocks, shaken not stirred"

Jane leant back against the bar, drink in hand, resuming her earlier position. She was finishing her drink when she walked in. A woman, in a shimmering royal blue dress. With hair the color of soft caramel and piercing green eyes, she was a vision. Jane found her appearance thrilling and realized that she had forgotten in those moments to breathe. Her presence was simultaneously intense and delicate. She was artfully composed, yet moved gracefully throughout the room. Jane had never felt so drawn to a person, let alone one she was yet to meet. As the mystery woman departed her entourage and made her way over towards Jane and the bar, Jane felt her knees weaken and was forced to steady herself against a lonely bar-stool.

Within seconds the woman was beside Jane, who could not help noticing that she was even more beautiful in closer proximity. She smelled of gardenia and white exotic florals. She was devastatingly feminine yet incredibly assured. Jane was instantly infatuated by the woman who was studying the drinks list with peculiarity.

"Try one of the martini's" Jane spoke considerately, leaning over to guide the woman to their location within the drinks list.

"Thank you, I shall. Dry martini on the rocks, please..." She was pleasant, well spoken with excellent elocution. Her voice was steady yet soft and creamy like thick honey. She was definitely an American, like Jane, yet she was far more pronounced with a slight European flair.

"Shaken, not stirred" Jane finished, the bartender nodded in understanding "It's much smoother" she said, turning back to face the smiling woman.

"Maura Isles" she said, extending her hand.

"Jane Ri...Bond, Jane Bond..." she replied, correcting herself as she almost divulged her true name, gently taking Maura's hand and shaking twice. She couldn't help but notice that both of their hands lingered a second longer than necessary. Maura politely ignored Jane's stumble of words, ending their handshake to pick up the martini now waiting on the bar for her.

"What brings you here, Mademoiselle Isles?" Jane smiled, taking the last sip of her own martini.

"Just Maura, please. My family..." she gestured towards the group of people she had separated from who were now engrossed in roulette "...are here for business. I had nothing better to do on a Friday evening, so I decided to accompany them. Little did I realize that their destination would be casino, and I am not too interested in gambling. How did you come to be here, Jane?", she paused, "I hope you don't mind that I, in return, call you Jane?"

"That suits me perfectly, Maura. Similarly to your family, I came for business, however that is done now and I do not care for gambling either"

"Do you know the city of Paris well, Jane? Perhaps there is somewhere more suitable for us to speak, rather than a place where we are both clearly uncomfortable?" Maura face was warm and her tone inviting. Jane's heart beat quickly, but she managed to keep a calm demeanor.

"I do know of a bar not far from here, it is dark and small but the drinks are good and it is almost entirely deserted"

"Let's go" Maura replied assertively, completely sure in her choice. She detested casino's, they had always felt tacky to her, and through experience she had learned that often the people who frequented them were sly and venomous. She hoped that she wasn't wrong in her judgement of Jane not being one of those people. She found the brunette incredibly attractive, not only in her appearance but in her presence also. She seemed to instinctively control and dominate the room, without being aware of it. And her appearance, well, she was towering with slender legs that extended far beyond her own, and a frame that was slightly less womanly than Maura's however still retained a grace and feminine elegance. Jane's face reminded Maura of those within great classical portraits such as Leonardo Da Vinci's 'Mona Lisa' and Raphael's 'La Velata', although she did not entirely resemble them, to Maura it seemed as if her face were worthy of existing within art amongst them.

Maura finished her martini within two large gulps, complimented Jane on her suggestion of the drink, and followed her out of the casino towards the valet. She felt completely at ease with Jane, she didn't deem it necessary to tell her family that she would be leaving as she doubted they would notice, and she felt that she could trust Jane. She couldn't explain it but as she slid into the limousine beside Jane, she felt both excitement and complete comfort, and it were as if they had known each other not for a few minutes, but a few lifetime's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those who added this to their Story Alert and left a review! I hope you enjoy and, as always, reviews would be much appreciated! Have a great day/night.

It was eleven o'clock when Jane and Maura slid into a shallow booth at the bar_ 'Le Sale Voleur'_, Jane had been accurate in describing it as small, however Maura much preferred to describe the plush booths with the term 'intimate'. The air was significantly thinner than in the casino, which made both women feel far less uncomfortable. The dim lighting also aided in this.

Jane nervously ran her hands through her hair, she wasn't used to feeling so nervous around anyone. This woman made her body as weak as jelly. Maura leaned over the table, narrowing the gap between them and display ample cleavage that made Jane gulp.

"So, come here often?" Maura smiled, seductively wiggling her eyebrows for jovial emphasis. Jane bowed her head and laughed, shaking it slightly at the caramel haired beauty's surprising behavior. She was dangerously flirtatious, which knocked Jane completely off her controlled pedestal.

"Sometimes, although never dressed quite like this" She gestured to the deep velvet gown which grazed the bar floor. They both certainly did look out of place.

"Yes, I suppose we are overdressed. Although, to be honest, I'm not sure I even own attire fit for a bar such as this..." Maura observed her surroundings. She had never been to any bar of this type, she was used to only the finest but oddly she felt more comfortable here with Jane than any of chateau, casino or grand villa. She made a mental note to buy more 'casual' and suitable attire before frequenting this place again.

Jane chuckled, she could see her new friend's mind ticking away, over-analyzing everything around her. She wondered how she analyzed Jane.

"I'm the opposite, this is one of few dresses I own. My wardrobe consists mainly of suits and pants. Not much fine wear."

Maura cocked her head slightly to the side, a quizzical expression crossed her face. She couldn't quite work Jane out, why would she not own many dresses if she, too, was from a similar background as Maura. It didn't make sense. Where was she from, then?

A moment of silence, the two women taking in one another. So similar, yet so different. And yet connected by some unseen force all the same. Maura was the first to break the silence.

"What do you do for a living, Jane? You said you were at the casino for business..."

Jane didn't want to lie to her, she instantly wanted to tell Maura all about her life, her job, but settled instead for a vague explanation. Although she felt she could trust Maura, Jane had made judgement mistakes before.  
"I am hired by different people for different things, often the jobs involve socializing and traveling. Sometimes I must pretend to be someone who I'm not, occasionally the jobs are incredibly dangerous, but they are always exciting and new"

"That is not very specific, my friend"

"Intentionally so, my dear"

Maura moved backwards so her body sat firm against the booth, her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised. She thought for a second, "Are you pretending to be someone who you are not right now?"

"Personally, no, I am completely myself here with you...as for my identity, to an extent, yes. Are you, Maura Isles, pretending to be someone who you are not?" Jane leaned over to close the gap between them that Maura had created, she did not want the intimacy of the space to be compromised.

"No. I'm positive I would find that incredibly difficult to maintain as I am unable to lie" Maura shook her head, her wavy hair bouncing gently for side to side. Jane wondered how it was possible for her to be equal parts womanly and childlike.

"Unable to lie?"

"As well as guess, assume, fabricate, cheat, deceive..."

"How is that so? I have never heard of someone unable to do such?" Now it was Jane's turn to be confused. Maura was certainly a puzzle.

"I'm not quite certain as to why, I only know that I am unable to do so without it leading to vasovagal syncope"

"Vasovagal syncope?"

"I lose consciousness, faint...It has been the same since I was a small child"

"How intriguing...so if I asked you anything, you would have to tell me the absolute truth?"

Maura nodded. She knew what was coming next, a barrage of questions. She prepared herself, hoping her answer would not be too embarrassing or unusual. She liked Jane, she did not want for the woman to decide that she was a little too weird for her taste.

Jane smiled devilishly, she was going to have a little fun with this. She valued honesty over all else as it was not accustomed in her career and she, herself, could rarely be completely honest with others. Because of this, Jane never fully trusted that people were telling her the truth, and here in front of her was a woman who was unable to lie to her.

She started easy, "How many fingers am I holding up?" raising her palm to face Maura.

"Four...and one thumb"

"What is your favorite color?"

"I do not have one, although I am partial to blue and green" Maura leaned over with her elbows across the table, parallel to Jane's, and their faces were barely centimeters apart. She looked her directly in the eyes, daring Jane to ask more personal questions.

"Okay then...where did you lose your virginity?"

"I haven't..." Maura blushed a deep crimson mimicked by Jane, she had not expected that answer from the beautiful woman before her. "Not until I'm with the right person..."

"Oh, I..." Jane began, but thought it best to ignore the awkward moment and continue on with her questions, "What do you really think of your family?"

"I love them, but we are not one in the same. Different opinions, different ideals."

"What is the last thing you do before you retire to bed?"

"Remove my underwear" Maura teased, grinning as Jane's bottom lip broke apart from her top and quivered slightly. She bit the corner of her own in response, her body pulsing from the heat between them.

"What do you think of me?"

"I think that you are incredibly attractive, sexy with a wickedly suggestive glint in your eyes. But you are secretive, which makes me think that you must have something to hide."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and you are different. Completely so from anyone else I have ever known. We met at a ludicrously expensive casino filled with intoxicated men and women with more money than they know what to do with, yet you then brought me here to a dive bar where you seem completely comfortable. You are a paradox. I cannot understand you, yet I feel like I've known you my entire life."

Jane nodded, surprised at how quickly Maura was able to dissect her, like she were a frog in a ninth grader's biology class. She was also amused at how Maura had admitted that she was attracted to her, she found it refreshing and it turned her on.

"Now, I have questions for you. Firstly though, if I ask them, will you be completely honest with me as I was with you?" Maura inched even closer, she could now feel Jane's hot breath as it interchanged with her own.

"Yes, but only if you do not ask me questions regarding my job". Jane sighed, she too was concerned about completely revealing her thoughts.

"Deal. Do you have siblings? I, myself, am an only child"

"I do, two younger brothers" Frankie and Tommy, Jane thought to herself. She hadn't seen them in months.

"There is a slight bulge in the velvet draped over your right leg. Do you have a gun strapped to your thigh?". Jane was impressed at how attentive Maura was, no one at the casino had noticed the cloaked 9 millimeter.

"Yes"

Maura nodded, she had thought as much. It made her understand a little bit of what Jane's job must entail, which made the woman seem more dangerous but even more exciting.

"What do you prefer: martini's, chardonnay, wine or beer?"

"Beer, definitely"

"Where did you lose your virginity?" She whispered, her voice deepening in register giving it a slight edge.

"In the backseat of a car" Jane had no reservations in disclosing this information, it had meant nothing to her nor had the boy involved. She was young and trying to grow up too fast, she had felt pressured by society and her friends. Thinking about it made her admirable of Maura's purity, her decision to wait for the right person.

"What is your real name?"

"I told you, no questions regarding my job"

"This is not about your job, it is about your name" she replied, testing the waters. She understood Jane was reserved for a reason, but she was unable to help her curiosity.

"The two go hand in hand" Jane said adamantly.

"Fine, then is there a chance that one day you might tell me?"

"Yes...maybe". Jane moved her left hand slightly so it was as close to Maura's right hand as possible without touching. She could feel the electricity bouncing off each of their skin.

"What do you think about me?"

Jane paused and inhaled deeply. She'd told the truth so far, why not go all in?

"I think you're beautiful, stunningly so. You're quirky, a little odd. But in a nice way, it makes you even more likeable and charming. You're somehow simultaneously innocently sweet and devilishly sexy at the same time. You said that I am a paradox, however I think that you are more so. Funny and awkward, relaxed and assertive, curious and accepting, free and controlled. You, Maura Isles, are by far the most interesting person I have ever met."

Once again the two were caught in a moment of brief silence, their heavy breathing the only sound. Maura was smiling, but Jane could see from her expression that she was also anxious.

"I get the feeling there is one more question you'd like to ask me, Maura?"

"You're assumption is correct, Jane. Will you take me back to you house now?"

"Yes, lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you so much to those who added this to their Story Alert, Favorited or wrote a review! You're all amazing. By the way, _'Le Sale Voleur'_ is a bit of a sneaky reference, as it is a direct translation from French of 'The Dirty Robber'. Ha. Hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews would be wonderful.

Jane stepped ahead of Maura so as to open up the back door of the soon arriving limousine, as the two waited outside _'Le Sale Voleur'_. The temperature had dropped significantly and a fine chill breezed by them, lifting the ends of their hair slightly. The car pulled up in front of them,  
only minutes after Jane had excused herself to make a call, Maura had watched curiously as Jane barely audibly whispered to the receptor. The two shuffled their bodies into the inviting warmth of the limousine, sitting tensely close.

Maura's mind ran rampant with expectations and ideas, imagery of the fiery Jane dancing back and forth throughout her fantasies. She felt her hips strain and hands shake as she tried, without succeeding, to push the thoughts away.

Jane looked out the window at the happy couples and lonely strollers passing by on the sidewalk, the glass was tainted so although she could see outside she was comfortable in the knowledge that they, in return, were unable to see her. She wondered, if they were able to see her, what would they think of her? She was visibly strained, biting her bottom lip and eyes glazed. Would they think she was on a first date? Did Maura think they were on a first date?

"It's incredibly warm in here, considering the weather outside" Maura stated nonchalantly, slowly rolling up the bottom half of her dress to reveal her legs. Jane's eyes trained on the exposed skin, she forced herself to keep breathing steadily.

Noticing Jane staring, Maura attempted an explanation, "Oh, sorry I know it isn't very ladylike, but this dress is unassumingly heat retaining".

Jane smiled with the realization that Maura thought she was staring because the act of rolling up her dress was inappropriately rude...not because the sight of her bare legs increased Jane's libido tenfold.

Jane sighed inwardly, happy in knowing that Maura was unaware of the effect she was having upon her, and that she still might be able to keep some cool regarding the situation she was entering.

"You don't need to explain, Maura. I understand the pain of sweaty legs" she replied, chuckling. The caramel haired beauty's face dropped in shock and mock offense, "I do not have sweaty legs!".

"Really?", Jane looked from Maura's legs back up to her eye line and raised her right eyebrow.

"Yes, see for yourself!" Maura suddenly grabbed Jane's hand and ran it gently up her left calf, moving slowly towards her thigh.

A smirk crossed Maura's mouth and her eye gleamed wickedly, Jane narrowed her own before continuing to run her hand up Maura's thigh teasingly slow. She let her nails graze slightly over the tender skin, turning her hand over so the center of her palm was touching deep against Maura's inner thigh. She lingered for a second, pushing slightly to open Maura's legs up wider, before removing her hand and placing it back on her own lap. If Maura wanted to be a tease, Jane decided she would do just the same.

"You were right, not at all sweaty" Jane simply said, but her eyes reflected the want of Maura's own.

Maura leaned back in a huff, craving for Jane's hands to be back upon her flesh. For a split second, she let her guard down and left herself imagine what touching Jane would feel like. She wondered if the rest of her body was as soft and supple as her hands. It took all of Maura's effort not to reach across the seat at that very second and find out.

By the time the limousine rolled to a stop in front of Jane's apartment, both of the women were desperate to get inside. In an effort to regain her footing, Jane decided to drag out the time as much as possible before getting inside of her apartment. She walked slowly, opting to take Maura up the stairs rather than the elevator, grinning to herself as the woman's frustration and anxiety grew increasingly apparent. Jane silently noted how tense Maura's body was, and how closely buckled her knees were as she loitered each step. As she curved her body up the final steps before her apartment floor, she caught Maura staring at her behind. She felt in control again and she relished in that.

Jane took her time in finding her keys, pretending that they were lost at the bottom of her narrow but deep clutch bag. When the lock clicked acceptably and the door swung open, Jane swore she heard Maura sigh deep relief. Jane threw her bag onto the coffee table before leading Maura through the kitchen. Pulling down two wine options, she offered the bottles to her guest who chose the one they would drink. Maura spun around slowly, taking in her surroundings. Jane's apartment was spacious, and homely. Not as polished as Maura's own, but still clean and well organized. She was intrigued by how although the outside of the apartment building was strong and refined, the inside of Jane's apartment was warm and inviting, it truly was a reflection of Jane herself.

Jane passed Maura a deeply filled glass of the wine and they made their way over to the couch. Jane lifted her floor-length velvet dress so that the train was pushed off to the side, with just a peek of her calves and ankles visible. The Sauvignon Blanc was aromatic and rich, with a buttery warmth to the palette before a crisp, lingering aftertaste. Maura deeply enjoyed it, the flavor was dense and smooth. Jane's apartment had been dark, but instead of turning on the central lighting she had opted to switch on a few lamps and the kitchen light. It felt more atmospheric to her, rather than the harshness of overhead lighting. She wanted to Maura to feel comfortable and relaxed.

A few glasses later and they both were beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. Alcohol had increased their confidence leading to strong flirtation, increasing in intensity and losing all subtly.

"Surely your dress isn't comfortable, Jane. Perhaps you should remove it?", Maura added a sly wink for emphasis. There was humor, but she wasn't joking.

"Are you daring me, Maura Isles?"

"I don't dare, Jane. I demand" She nodded her head definitively.

"Then, are you demanding me?"

"If I were, would you do it?" A sneaky grin widening across her lips, she licked them subconsciously. Jane mimicked the behavior, resisting all urges to twirl her hair in anxious excitement.

"I don't know...I tend to like to be the one making the demands", Jane leaned forward slightly, her eyes sparkling flecks of desire and impatience.

Maura moved closer in response, she was unable to form a response. Equally nervous and excited, as she imagined swapping the domineering role back and forth._ 'Now it can be your turn...'_she imagined the verbal interaction of the exchange in head, chuckling to herself. Looking at the woman before her, she realized she had hit her limit. She could take no more, the throbbing between her legs and the aching of her hands, crying out to touch Jane's bare skin, was sending her over the edge. She had to act now.

"Why, Maura, has the cat got your tong..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt Maura's lips upon her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but as some which will be more dense are coming up soon I figured it would be best to keep this short and sweet. BTW, did any of you guys watch the live chat on TNTDrama afterwards? Angie and Sasha answered two of my questions! I asked Sasha if she could have any superpower what would she choose and I also asked the question about whether their children watch the show or come to the set. Not gonna lie, inside I was dying of excitement when they chose my questions to answer. Thank you once again to everyone reading, and as always reviews would be awesome.

The soft warmth of the flesh was impossibly forceful against her own, devouring her whole. She let herself melt into Maura, her touch, her taste. Up close, the smell of gardenias and exotic white florals was even more potent yet still retained an air of delicacy. Her lips were as delicate as her scent and touch, but even sweeter than she had imagined they would be, with a slight tartness and a creamy honey finish. Jane felt her tongue slide inside of her open mouth, artfully teasing Jane's own. This reinvigorated her, and forced her to regain charge. Jane pushed back against Maura, never breaking contact from her pillowy lips, until she was flat against the couch. She mounted her, parting her legs so that one dangled either side of Maura's, with her dress scrunched up around her torso. She ran her hand up Maura's decolletage and neck, gripping the side of her face and chin to deepen the embrace. Maura willingly allowed Jane to take control, wrapping her hands over each of Jane's bare thighs, digging her nails in slightly as the intensity increased.

When Jane finally pulled away she was surprised to see Maura's red stained lips and chin, Jane had completely forgotten she had been wearing red lipstick. She couldn't help but laugh, Maura looked as if she were a three-year-old who had stumbled upon their mother's make-up collection. When Maura smiled in return, there was lipstick over her front teeth as well, which sent Jane into a fit of hysterics.

When Maura saw her reflection, she understood the ridiculous laughter escaping Jane's lips. Looking back at Jane she noted that they both look pretty hilarious with the smudged red lipstick all over their faces.

Jane stood to get them tissues or a wet face cloth, but was stopped by Maura's resistant hand.

"I'm just going to get something so we can wipe this off" Jane laughed, pointing to her face and exaggerating circle motions.

"Let's just leave it, then when I'm kissing you're body I'll be able to see all the places I've touched and the ones I'm yet to explore".

She pulled Jane's arm down in one quick, forcible movement so that their faces were level again. Wrapping her arms around Jane's waist, she pulled the stumbling brunette back on top of her, their lips meeting again.

Getting impatient, Maura ran her hands over Jane's behind, firmly gripping the fleshy cheeks. Jane arched her back, as Maura returned her hands forward, her fingers moving their way inside her thighs towards her center. She could feel her body throbbing, begging for friction. Maura leaned forward, placing her lips upon Jane's flexed neck, softly sucking and kissing tenderly.

Jane opened her legs wide, and then closed them suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Maura said, pulling her lips away from where they were tending to at the side of neck. A look of confusion swept across her face, her eyebrows furrowed and concern struck her eyes.

"Maura...I don't think we should do this"

The pain on Maura's face was immediate, she felt inadequate, ashamed. She shuffled uncomfortably, unable to move as Jane was still on top of her.

"_Now..._I don't think we should do this, _now..._" Jane clarified, cupping Maura's face in both of her hands, praying the woman could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I just...you're a virgin and I don't want to take that from you on our first night...Maura, I want to be with you...when it's right for both of us...there's still so much about each other we don't know, so much I can't tell you..."

Maura sighed, part relief, part agony. She wanted Jane now, her body ached for it, but she understood why Jane wanted to slow things down. A part of her felt further endeared by Jane's nobility and kindness. Another part wanted to tell her, _"Fuck it"_, and rip her clothes off at that exact second. But she understood, and nodded to let Jane know that.

"Okay, well...what should we do now then?" Maura questioned, before a laugh escaped her mouth. What a situation they were in.

"You're welcome to stay the night, it's pretty late". Jane turned to the clock on the wall, it was almost three AM.

The night had gone by so quickly, and morning was fast approaching. Jane had to report back in the afternoon with everything that had happened regarding Monsieur Dean and retrieve her next assignment. That could take her anywhere in the world, away from Maura. She was glad that she had stopped things before they got even more heated, she couldn't bare to have Maura completely and then tell her that she had to leave the country the next day.

"That would be wonderful, Thank you" Maura smiled, pulling the hiked up material of her dress back down and fixing her hair.

They discarded their clothing, draping it over the back of the armchair and Jane lead the lingerie clad woman into her bedroom. As Maura bent over to climb into Jane's bed, she couldn't help but notice the lacy thong she was wearing.

She knew resisting reaching over to touch her throughout the night would be incredibly difficult.

She laid beside her, overlooking her own lingerie and laughing to herself about how un-sexy they were. Plain black bra, plain black bikini cut briefs. She decided that she would need to pull out sexier undergarments from now on whenever Maura was around, just in case.

_'Just in case'_ she repeated in her head, _'just in case, I decide to tell her everything...just in case...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Once again, short and sweet, but I think it needed to be succinct to get the point across (not_ everything_ can be Rizzles sexytime, ha). Denser chapters are coming. Thank you to everyone reading, you're all wonderful! As always, reviews would be awesome. Hope you enjoy!

Monsieur Gabriel Dean sat frozen, awaiting his imminent dismissal. That was the best case scenario after having been humiliated the previous evening at the casino, the worst; he would be executed. Sitting now, he could imagine how easy it would be for the henchmen behind him to place the cold, hard barrel of the gun to the back of his head and blow his brains out with a slight pull of the trigger. He would be dead in an instant. He silently prayed that Hoyt had other plans for him, that his death would not be the outcome.  
Hours had passed since his loss and it was now the early hours of the morning, yet he had not slept a wink. He had been offered a room, offered a bed to sleep in while he awaited Hoyt's decision but when faced with the possibility of death, one does not find sleep easily.

He had been working for Hoyt for over a year now, he knew how viciously sadistic and merciless he could be. After being released from prison, he had been referred to Hoyt who, among other things, managed underground drug rinks and brothels. He had a particular affection towards destroying young women. Dean had been reluctant at first to work for Hoyt, but realizing he had few other options, he accepted a job as one of Hoyt's apprentices. Hoyt had many right-hand men, and to him each was as disposable as the next. He had no particular ties towards any, he kept around only those who worked well for him and the second they were no longer of use, they were dismissed or killed. Dean was certain he was now facing those options, the latter being the most likely.  
Hoyt frightened everyone, not a single soul was unaffected by his callous and cold-blooded demeanor. Even those who worked for him found it difficult to look him in the eye.

Dean heard Hoyt's steady footsteps on the tiled floor before he saw the man approaching him, he dared not turn around to face him. He waited, his leg nervously shaking, as Hoyt sat across the desk, in front of him, and looked him square in the eyes. Hoyt's were cold, a cruel smile set firm across his thin, dry lips. He looked like a fox, waiting for a lamb.

"Dean...my men have told me of your _unfortunate _loss at the casino..." Hoyt shook his head slowly three times, tsking to the beat of each turn. The smile never left his lips.

"You do understand how this looks, Dean? And to lose to a _woman_, none the less..."

Dean shivered. He knew what was coming, he could almost feel the barrel against the back of his head already.

"But, I think I may still have a purpose for you", the smile left Hoyt's face as he waved away the henchmen. Dean visibly sighed relief, he would not die today. Yet, at least.

"The woman, what was her name?", Hoyt continued, clasping his hands together in his lap and leaning back into the chair.

"Pardon, Sir?" Dean stuttered, still shaken from being so close to losing his life.

"The woman who beat and humiliated you, Dean. Or do I need to bring reinforcements make your memory clearer?" He smiled slyly once more, indulging in the pleasure of torturing the terrified man before him.

"NO!...No." Dean cleared his throat and dryly continued, "Her name was Jane...Jane Bond"

"_Jaaaaannneeee..._" Hoyt hissed, he let each toxic syllable roll around his tongue which darted forward in similarity to a snake. "I don't believe that is her true name, Dean. I want you to find out everything about this 'Jane Bond'..."

"Of course, Sir. Forgive me for asking, but why?" Dean was confused, Hoyt did not often ask for information of a woman, at least not one he was yet to see.

"I believe she is an agent, Dean. I need to know everything about her, so I can destroy her", with that Hoyt rose from his chair and exited the room, leaving Dean still with shock. He knew this was his last chance, if he wanted to live he would need to find out every little detail regarding the mysterious Jane Bond.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this update, but considering how short (and Jane/Maura-less) the previous chapter was, I figured I'd might as well upload it now. Thank you to all you awesome people out there who are reading this, and as always reviews would be amazing.

A dull beeping brought Jane out of her deep sleep, she groggily hit the alarm on her clock so the annoying noise would cease. She had been having the most wonderful dream, too, about a beautiful woman in a royal blue dress.

She felt the bed move gently, and suddenly became aware of another body beside her. It wasn't a dream. Jane grinned to herself, inwardly thanking God that she had been the first to wake. She reached over her nightstand and popped a mint in her mouth, from her position she could just barely make herself out in the mirror, prompting her to smooth down her hair and rub her mouth to make absolutely certain she had not left a remainder of drool from her slumber.

She felt the body beside her shift it's weight, and heard her sigh deeply as she began to wake. Jane rolled over slowly to face Maura, rubbing her eyes once more to imply that she too had just awoken. She was immediately transfixed by Maura's beauty once more, now with a peek of sunlight shining upon her face from the window, Maura looked angelic. Jane resisted the urge to kiss her forehead, not wanting to disturb her.

Maura's eyes flickered open, she smiled upon seeing Jane's watchful eyes upon her. She wondered how long Jane had been watching her sleep. She snuggled in towards Jane, closing the space between them.

"Good Morning" she said, her voice breathy as she took Jane's closest hand within her own and cuddled into her underneath the warmth of the covers.

"Good Morning, beautiful" Jane smiled and upon seeing Maura's returned smile, she decided now was an appropriate time to kiss the caramel haired woman's forehead. She wrapped her free arms around Maura's shoulder, pulling her in even closer, and rested her head upon Maura's own.

Although they had resisted touching one another throughout the night for fear of not being able to control themselves, now as the morning sun illuminated the room they felt safe to be in closer proximity. Last night they had felt swept up in passion, but with the break of daylight they felt comfortable to just be within each others presence. This didn't mean, of course, that the passion was no longer there. It had just been controlled, _for now_.

After several minutes of remaining within Jane's arms, Maura looked up to face the woman she was wrapped up within. She let go of her hand and instead placed it on the side of her face, running her fingers over the soft skin. She dipped in every crevice, explored every line and turn, naming in her head all the bones and muscles that lay beneath her beautiful face. She traced along Jane's jawline before moving up to her forehead, her nose, and then finally her lips. Jane kissed Maura's finger tenderly as the rested upon her mouth, until Maura replaced her fingers with her own lips.

They were as soft as Jane had remembered, perhaps even more tender now that the rush of the previous night had passed. The kiss was brief, but filled with more emotion than any kiss either one of the two had ever experienced. It felt different, it felt real.

They eventually rose from the bed, sad to leave their warm haven but caving to their growling stomach's and forceful appetites. Together they prepared French Toast with gooey maple syrup which stuck to their fingers, juicy poached pears which dribbled nectar down their chins and sprinkles of cinnamon sugar. They shared their breakfast, taking bites of each others food and commenting on how each had a different ration for maple syrup and cinnamon sugar. Jane laughed at Maura's suggestion that Jane clearly had a sweet tooth, her plate flooding with maple syrup and pears darkened by the brown cinnamon sugar.

They ate happily in peace as the conversation easily flowed and coffee cups were quickly drained.

It had been a blissful morning, until a loud ringing broke their cheerful daze.

It was Jane's phone, and she knew immediately that it was work ringing her to schedule a time and place to meet and discuss her next assignment. She and her bosses rarely met in the same place, and it was rarely the same boss who would come to meet with her. She liked the excitement of never knowing what she would be doing, it was a part of her job that thrilled her and made her happy to work. But now that Maura was around, she suddenly found herself incredibly worried about where her next assignment would take her. For all she knew, tomorrow she could be on a plane to India and not be able to return for months on end.

Maura watched as Jane tentatively answer the phone, her face baring masked concern. She smiled halfheartedly at Jane, somewhat aware of the situation that might become apparent.

Maura turned back to the television they had been watching, it was still early and the channels were littered with cartoons and breakfast talk shows. All in French, which Jane had quickly learned Maura was fluent in. Jane knew enough to get by in public conversation, but Maura spoke as if she indeed was French born herself.  
Maura smiled to herself as the cartoon showed two humanized bunnies walking down the street, arm in arm. One had long dark hair and was wearing an aqua top and a pair of navy shorts, while the other had shorter blonde hair and was wearing a white singlet with a baby pink skirt. They looked like cartoon bunny versions of Jane and Maura, a thought which made Maura laugh. She gathered from the context and the conversation between the two that they were just friends, and was more than content in the idea that she and Jane were more than that. She stared deeply at the two bunnies on the screen and silently said to the blonde one, _"If only you knew what you were missing out on"._

Jane returned to the couch after the lengthy call, prepared to break the news to Maura that she had to leave. She cleared her throat, ready to explain to her, when Maura interrupted her train of thought.

"It's okay, Jane. I know you have to go now", Maura nodded sadly but with acceptance. She wanted Jane to stay, but she knew that wasn't a possibility right now.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I would love to just be here with you, but I can't...You're welcome to stay though...make yourself at home".

Maura smiled in response, she already did feel at home.

Jane dressed quickly, pulling her hair back out of her face into a loose ponytail. She exited the apartment solemnly, but not before pulling Maura into a final embrace and kissing her gently both on the lips and cheek. It felt painful to leave her, but she knew she had no other choice. At least, she smiled at the thought, Maura would be there when she returned.

She drove for a while, following the directions the voice on the phone had given her. Eventually Jane pulled up outside of a near deserted cafe, pleased to see a familiar face waiting for her at a small round table.

"Jane" He nodded to her as she approached, standing to shake her hand once but firmly.

"Korsak" She smiled, returning the handshake.

The older man broke from his stern expression, a warm smile emerging from both his eyes and mouth. He and Jane were old friends, he was her boss now but once upon a time they had been cops together, and then detectives as well. Now they were secret agents, he a Senior Manager, she an intelligence officer. He had been on his own assignment for the past four months, working in Afghanistan with the army. Now he was back, and had asked specifically to be reassigned so to be working again with Jane. She had always been like a daughter to him, and he had missed her greatly.

"Before I tell you your assignment, fill me in. How have you been, Jane? I heard about how you humiliated Dean last night. Well done."

"How about you, Korsak? You're the one who has been with the army in Afghanistan! I've just been working casino shifts in France", She rolled her eyes but smiled at him for the compliment. She did not take them easily, but she knew that Korsak was genuine.

"Just been working casino shifts in France" Korsak repeated her, this time he was the one rolling his eyes. He knew Jane liked to humorously depreciate herself, but it still annoyed him to no end when she did.

"Well since you've asked, Afghanistan was okay...well as okay as it can be under the circumstances. There's a lot going out out there, a lot to do with the army...it was tough...sometimes you wonder which team you're fighting for", he shook his head solemnly.

He had seen a lot of horror over his many years, and these past few months had been particularly bloody. Jane reached over and placed her hand on top of his own, she smiled sadly at him. They both loved their jobs, but it was hard sometimes to keep going through all the hate, war, lies and blood. Especially the blood.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Korsak replied teasingly, completely aware that if it came down to a match of physicality the svelte brunette would still kick his ass any day.

Jane laughed, she had missed their easy banter.

"Well, other than whole Dean thing which you seem to know all about already", another eye roll, "I've...met someone"

"Spill everything now...well not everything" Korsak replied with a wink for emphasis. He enjoyed teasing Jane about her relationships as they were few and far between. She had dated a few men over the years he'd known her. He knew it was incredibly hard, with their jobs, to have a meaningful and truly equal relationship with anyone.

"Well we actually only met last night, but she's like no one else I've ever met before, Korsak...I don't even know how to explain it" Jane began, stumbling over her words. Even speaking about Maura made her feel breathless.

"She?" Korsak replied curiously, he had known Jane's sexuality was more fluid, after all she had wooed women before but that had always been for the job. He had only seen her with women when she had been instructed to seduce them, when they had been a part of the bigger scheme of an assignment. In those types of cases, she had often had to seduce men too.

"Yes, she. Her name is Maura Isles and I've never felt this way before, Korsak. Never."

"Jesus, Jane! Maura Isles? Her family hotels all over Europe and most of Vegas!"

"Are they dirty?" She asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"No, as far as I know they're completely clean. Old family money, as well as profitable hotel businesses. But shit, you sure know how to pick 'em" He laughed, taking a sip of the water in front of him. "I'm pretty sure your Maura is studying Forensic Pathology". Jane didn't question how Korsak might know this, it was his job to know everything about all of the wealthiest families with connections to any of the larger chains of casino's, hotels and bars.

"Really? You mean, she'll be a Medical Examiner? Shit. Imagine if we were still detectives, maybe we could have been a good team." Jane smiled sadly, thinking of the future that could have been. An alternate universe in which they would have met under different circumstances.

Korsak nodded in response, he knew that despite how much Jane enjoyed being a secret agent, she still missed the ease of their lives as homicide detectives back in Boston. He missed it too sometimes. The lives they lived now were all about the job, little to no personal life granted. It was why Korsak had been divorced multiple times, and why Jane usually shut herself off from relationships whatsoever.

He knew then that Maura must be different, Jane would not so easily open herself up to just anyone.

Brought out his daze by the noise of Jane taking a sip of her own glass of water, he suddenly remembered what he had come here to tell her.

"So, Jane. Do you want to hear about your next assignment?"


End file.
